


Arguing

by AshTheFannibal (Nicestofthedamned)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Blue Balls, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Hannibal calls Will "William", Hannigram - Freeform, Knifeplay, M/M, OOC, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/AshTheFannibal
Summary: Podfic of Arguing byemmanjay.Summary:Will and Hannibal are arguing and Will decides to make Hannibal pay...





	Arguing

[ The Text version ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654684)

This is my first podfic. You can get it [ clicking here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/q3bnt31ctiekjyt/Arguing_Podfic.mp3/file)


End file.
